


Sweet Comfort

by Chngminxo



Series: Sun & Moon [8]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, Temperature Play, another drabble that was too long to be a drabble, but Jongup has other plans, in which Himchan wants to cuddle to wind down from an exhausting few days, smutty smut mc smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chngminxo/pseuds/Chngminxo
Summary: As acting leader, Himchan is stressed. Jongup wants him to know that this whole taking care of each other thing goes both ways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Original can be found [here.](http://chngminxo.tumblr.com/post/154631607449/may-i-ask-for-a-himup-smut-hehehehe-where)

Jongup is sitting in the kitchen. The sun had set hours ago and he wasn’t sure where the other members had gone. Junhong was at home, he assumed, as would be Yongguk, and of course he knew Himchan had to stay late at the company building but the others, the middle pair, he didn’t know. Had they gone out and he’d missed it? Possibly. Maybe they were just holed up in their respective bedrooms. That thought made him frown though, even when simply scrolling through social media, Daehyun had the habit of being loud.

 

To Jongup’s right, the kettle flicked off, steam hissing from its mouth as the boiled water bubbled from where he couldn’t see it. To his left sat the empty mug he had grabbed from the cupboard, it was his favourite one. Originally, it had been Himchan’s, but just like all things the man loved it had somehow made the migration into Jongup’s selection of favourites, as had his favourite sweater, and those boxers he always grabbed. Initially, Himchan had found it strange that his younger boyfriend liked wearing or using what was  _his_ but when he saw how much better Jongup slept when swamped in the too-big shape of his shirts with his face pressed down in his pillow, he knew there was nothing he would not give. 

 

On the street below a car horn honked and Jongup lifted his head from his phone. He wasn’t doing much of any consequence, simply scrolling through articles, reading about the world. There were some books he wanted to read, a couple of shows he was considering watching. Maybe when Himchan came home he would pitch one or two of them to him, he always did love when they watched tv shows in bed. 

 

The dancer set down his phone on the counter and pushed himself to stand straight. He poured the boiling water into a cup, watching as the jasmine tea-bag buoyed in the water, floating momentarily at the surface before sinking down to the bottom once the water seeped through the thin paper holding the leaves prisoner. He left it to steep for a few minutes and grabbed a glass from the cupboard to fill with the filtered water from the refrigerator. The liquid made the outside of the glass go cloudy from the temperature, a stark comparison from the steam that rose from his mug as he pulled the tea bag free and dropped it in the trash.

 

Six beeps sounded at the door and Jongup turned his head. He could just see through the living room from where he stood against the kitchen counter, and he watched as their front door was pushed open and Himchan dragged himself through. He slipped off his coat and brushed a light dusting of snow from his hair while toeing off his shoes, “Hey!” He called in greeting and Jongup frowned at the exhaustion that sat heavy on his tone.

 

He stepped across the kitchen to lean against the door to their common room, arms folded across his chest, “Hey…” he greeted. Himchan looked up and his heavy lidded eyes found his lover, bringing a warm smile over his lips, “You look tired.”

 

“I am.” Himchan chuckled. He stepped closer, his hand finding a hip, then a waist, then curved around to bring Jongup closer. They kissed, something they rarely did when outside of their bedroom, but they were alone and neither could ever really resist.

 

“The kettle just boiled, I’ll make you some tea.” Jongup murmured. His brow was creased in that concern he always felt when Himchan was like this, weighed down by his exhaustion and newfound responsibilities as the group’s leader. 

 

Himchan shook his head and pulled back a little. His palm rubbed against his cheek, a shadow of stubble had settled across his jaw line, “I’m good. My legs are aching from dance and my head is hurting, I feel like I’m going to fall over if I don’t lie down soon.” he said, though kept one hand stationary on Jongup’s hip, the younger wondered if that grounding touch was all that kept him vertical, “I have no idea how Yongguk does this, you know. No wonder he likes being quiet, I’m sure his brain never shuts up with all the  _thinking_ that goes into this.” Jongup’s lips quirked at the whining tone on Himchan’s voice. He knew the elder hated to complain, he rarely did about anything worth complaining about.

 

He’d figured it out early, when Himchan was still blonde and gangly and his laugh too obnoxious. He would whine endlessly about things that did not matter, “ _The vending machine is out of water again!”_ He’d complain, “ _The photographer took my solo shots on my bad side, my nose’ll look big.”_ It hadn’t taken Jongup long to realise that these were things that hardly mattered to Himchan, they were trivial, worth laughing at. When his mind was weighed down by a heavier burden, he was silent and stoic. No responsibility would ever be too great, because this was his role. He had always hoped, though, that since getting together Himchan would open up a little more, let him in to know when things were getting too much.

 

“Come to the bedroom, Hyung. We’ll lie down.” He said. They pulled apart for long enough to let Jongup grab his two cups, carrying them with him towards the room they shared. The door clicked closed behind them and Jongup set his things down as Himchan flopped back on the bed with an  _oomph!_

 

“Do you need to talk about your day?” Jongup glanced over as Himchan’s arm folded across his face, blocking out the minimal light. Jongup took that as his cue to shut off the roof light, switching on the small lamp at their bedside instead.

 

“Not really.” Himchan murmured, “I kind of just want to forget it.” Jongup nodded, Himchan couldn’t see him with his arm over his eyes but Jongup figured after all these years, he wouldn’t need to. The younger came closer to the bed and undid the front of Himchan’s pants, easily tugging them from his hips and dropping them on the floor.

 

“Which sweats do you want, blue or red?” He asked, and Himchan chuckled.

 

“Surprise me.” He said. Jongup opted for the blue, he liked that colour, dark and emotive, it made Himchan’s strong thighs look even more spectacular than usual. Once they were secure on his hips he moved on to Himchan’s shirt, dragging it up and guiding him to sit up just enough to get it over his head. He didn’t reach for anything to replace it, though, he didn’t need to, not when the soft expanse of Himchan’s chest was before him. It had grown far more toned as of late than it had been in years, and Jongup wasn’t sure how he felt about it. On one side of the coin, it was  _Himchan,_ and he deemed every millimetre of the man to be flawless, but on the other, he hated how anonymous faces put pressure on the man he loved so dearly to chase an idea of perfection Jongup simply did not believe existed. To him, the notion that Himchan required improvement was nonsense, not when he had already reached perfection. 

 

Fingers brushed at his hair and Jongup lifted his gaze, “You’re staring.” Himchan remarked, Jongup shrugged.

 

“I like staring.” He replied. His palm brushed across Himchan’s stomach and he noted the way the elder man sucked it in just slightly, as though Jongup’s mind would somehow change if he ever saw the rounded curves and little sticky-outy bits. Jongup thought they were beautiful, he’d had a moment months before when he considered whether they were his favourite part of Himchan or not, but soon came to realise such an idea was nonsense. One could not choose a favourite brush stroke in the [ _Sistine Chapel._](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/0/07/CAPPELLA_SISTINA_Ceiling.jpg)

 

Himchan was watching him as he dipped his head down and connected his lips to a clavicle, then to his sternum, just feather light brushes of mouth to skin. There were a few fading marks there from previous nights spent loving, Jongup was rarely able to contain himself when it came to Himchan, and Himchan never tried to stop him. 

 

“What are you doing?” Jongup was asked and his eyes lifted.

 

“You said you needed to relax and forget today.” The younger elaborated, his words fanning out over Himchan’s right breast. The elder dragged a deep breath through his nose and nodded, allowing his eyes to flutter closed again. Jongup had an uncanny ability to know just what it was he truly needed.

 

The lips moved from open skin down along the curve of his breastplate, while fingers brushed over his side. Himchan continued to card his fingers through Jongup’s hair, grounding himself as finally the first brush of mouth to a nipple came and his breath hitched. Jongup started with his right, latching his lips onto it and giving it a gentle suck. Already, the flesh was beginning to bead and harden, responding to the experimental flicks of his nimble tongue and warm mouth, but he was not quite ready to let up. 

 

There was something about the way Himchan responded to attention to his nipples. His muscles would tense and he would let out these little pants as he tried his very best to keep still. Jongup alternated between flicking his tongue and scraping his teeth against the nub in his mouth, having long since perfected the formula that had his Hyung falling apart.

 

“You really-” Himchan took pause to swallow, his breaths uneven, “You really love doing this, don’t you.” 

 

“Mmm…” Jongup hummed, sucking just a little harder and bringing forth a strangled gasp. The fingers in his hair tightened for just a second, then relaxed again after seemingly having noticed their automatic reactions. Soon, he had to lift his head for breath, but replaced his lips and tongue with the tips of his index and middle fingers, rubbing at the spit-wet nipple so as not to let up in his torture.

 

“It’s my favourite pastime.” He said, lips curving in a teasing smile. After a few deep gulps for air, he dropped his head down once again, this time meeting with Himchan’s left, giving it just as much attention as he had offered the right.

 

“More than that Pokémon game you’re so obsessed with?” The elder man rarely gave up opportunity to tease.

 

“Mm-hm.” Jongup replied, gaze lifting to meet Himchan’s own. There was a fire in the elder’s eyes, his bitten lips wet and parting as he watched Jongup play with him. 

 

Jongup scraped his teeth over the bead, his lips wrapping around the whole areola and sucking just that little bit harder, “ _Fuck!”_ Himchan gasped, and he knew he was doing this right. Beneath his lips, he could swear he felt the hammering rhythm of Himchan’s heart, intensified by the shockwaves of pleasure that were shooting through his body, each and every one of them caused by Jongup. The thought drew a soft growl forth from his lips, and as his teeth this time dragged over the sensitive nipple, his fingers took hold of the other and gave a gentle tug, just enough to cause Himchan’s spine to arch and his legs to spread just slightly without any intention. Jongup knew he was hard, he had been since almost the first brush of lips and tongue, but he would not give in yet, not until Himchan pleaded him for it.

 

This time when he lifted his head, he did not pause to breath and instead latched his lips onto the creamy flesh between Himchan’s swollen nipples, sucking and biting at the skin to leave crimson marks, like rosebuds blossoming against snow. Both hands were pinching and tugging at his sensitive tits, causing the skin beneath them to tremble and quake and Himchan’s staccato breaths to come out with more desperation.

 

“Jongup-” Himchan tried, but the younger was moving on to make another mark, then another, ruthless in his work to stimulate every millimetre of Himchan’s sensitive skin. At one particular pull, however, the dam broke and Himchan gasped, “ _Please!”_ Jongup’s eyes lifted, “ _Jongup please_  I n-need, I need..” He trailed off, but Jongup understood. With Himchan, he always did.

 

“Shhh…” The younger cooed and slowly lifted his head. Fingers released aching and red tits to instead focus down on the sweats that did so little to conceal the shape of Himchan’s dick, probably red and aching below its clothing. His index fingers dipped just below the waistband and he lifted it to drag it down over his thighs, revealing a part of his hyung that was just for him, and would stay that way for as long as he could make it.

 

Slowly, he tipped forward, about to take the swollen head between his lips when something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He sat up straight again and Himchan unleashed a whine under his breath in protest, probably having felt the warm tease of Jongup’s breath against him only to have it taken away.

 

“Wait…” Jongup said, glancing towards their bedside table.

 

“ _Jongup…”_  Himchan all but whimpered out the name and it caused him to smile. Gently, he pressed his palm against Himchan’s chest and leant across him, planting a tender kiss to his swollen lips.

 

“Not too much longer, Hyung.” He whispered, brushing a hand through his hair, “I’m going to put a blindfold on you, do you trust me?” Himchan nodded, his head turning to press into the pillow as his chest heaved but Jongup shook his head, “I need you to say it out loud, Hyung, do you trust me?”

 

“Jongup of course I trust you j-just fucking hurry up.” Himchan said and Jongup nodded. He reached to their bedside table and pulled open the first draw, pulling out the eye mask Himchan sometimes used to sleep. It was black and silk, nothing particularly special and Jongup guided it easily over his eyes.

 

“No peeking.” He said, pressing a final kiss to his Hyung’s mouth. Himchan nodded his head and lay still in waiting of whatever torturous pleasure was coming next.

 

Slowly, Jongup reached across again and wound his fingers around the mug he had left forgotten on the table and brought it to his lips. It was still hot enough to send a slight sear across his tongue and he made sure to swallow down all the liquid before dipping his head and taking Himchan into his mouth.

 

The sudden burn to his aching dick caused Himchan to jolt, a loud curse being torn from his lips as his fingers blindly searched for something to hold on to, one finding Jongup’s hair and the other curling into his shirt. The younger wished he’d taken the chance to remove some of his own clothing, but it was too late now. He gave a languid suck as he slowly sunk further down, the scalding heat causing pleasure to pulse through Himchan’s body, causing him to emit a string of low groans and gentle whimpers. Though it was after only a few bobs of his head that Jongup was pulling away again, drawing another sound of protest.

 

This time, instead of reaching towards his mug he instead chose the glass of water seated behind it and swallowed down a large gulp, re-attaching his lips to cock in no time.

 

“S-shit!” Himchan gasped, arching his spine as his head turned, cheek pressing into the pillow, “Jongup!” The younger hummed in response to his name, the ice cold vibrations causing the man to practically writhe on the mattress. Jongup’s hands moved to grip his hips, keeping him as still as possible as he sunk down lower, not willing to risk getting choked. 

 

His mouth was warming up too quickly now, but as he pulled off the third time, he heard the whimper Himchan emitted in anticipation for what was coming next and he smiled. It wasn’t often that Himchan would allow himself to be spoiled as such, usually wishing to focus all of his energy on worshipping Jongup instead. He deserved this, though, more so now than ever. 

 

He reached for the mug and hesitated, glancing back to the way Himchan’s lips twisted as he waited for the mouth to reconnect, expecting the return of a searing heat and Jongup instead chose to take him by surprise, keep him on his toes. He gulped down another drink of water, and returned, relishing in the mewls of surprised pleasure Himchan was constantly emitting. 

 

Soon, though, he would need to have mercy on the man’s aching body, but first he sunk down as far as he could go and swallowed around the very tip. The tightening of his throat sending a shudder through Himchan and Jongup thought it was beautiful. Again the fingers gripped his hair, getting tighter and tighter as his hips tried their best to buck up but still he pulled away.

 

This time the sound Himchan emitted was one of frustration. He was so close already to his final peak, but Jongup was still pushing and pulling, never quite giving him enough.

 

“Jonguppie…” He panted out and as the younger drank from his mug of tea again, his thumbs rubbed circles on his love’s aching abdomen.

 

“Soon, Hyung…” He hummed. When he swallowed Himchan down the final time, it tore forth a scream that had goosebumps rising on Jongup’s arms. The scorching heat was tight around him and he no longer made effort to tease, simply sucking with only one aim in mind, and soon the twitching of Himchan’s stomach indicated the impending force of his release.

 

Jongup pulled back so that only the very tip of Himchan’s cock was in his mouth and moaned when the orgasm hit, swallowing everything he was given without hesitation. The elder had been withdrawn to a trembling mess, and once he was spent, he went limp against the mattress, panting and slick with sweat. 

 

Himchan’s hand fell from his shirt first, then his hair and soon Jongup was pulling off him. He gently guided the blue sweats down from where they were around Himchan's knees and dropped them on the floor, they were always more comfortable when naked together. Who needed clothes when it was only each other.

 

Gently, Jongup pulled the eye mask from Himchan’s head and set it aside, using his fingers to brush his sweat matted hair from his eyes, “How are you feeling?”

 

The satisfied smile that curved at Himchan’s lips was answer enough, but still the man spoke, “Fucking incredible.” He said. Jongup laughed and dipped his head, feeling his cheeks tint a rosy pink colour at the praise, while Himchan’s thumb lifted to brush against his swollen lower lip.

 

“Where did you get that idea from, baby?” He asked, head tilting. Jongup just shrugged one shoulder.

 

“I don’t know. Just thought it was worth giving something new a try.” He said. He slid up beside his hyung on the bed they shared and began removing his clothes, feeling gentle brushes of Himchan’s hands against every new inch of skin he revealed. His eyes were already mostly closed and Jongup wouldn’t be surprised if he were moments away from falling asleep.

 

“I love you.” Himchan hummed, a lazy smile tugging at his lips. Jongup reached over to the bedside table and lifted up his cup of tea, downing the remaining few gulps, then wriggling down to be pressed against Himchan’s side.

 

“I love you, too.” He responded easily. Carefully he drew the covers over them, securing them in a cocoon of warmth for the remainder of the night. Jongup wasn’t expecting Himchan to kiss him, but then again he really shouldn’t have been surprised. He always did love the taste of  _himself_ on Jongup’s tongue. 

 

By the time Himchan's head hit the pillow again, he was asleep and Jongup smiled to himself, it had been a long time since the muscles of his body had been so relaxed against Jongup's. He hadn't realised quite how much he had missed it. Maybe Jongup wasn’t perfect when compared to his beautiful boyfriend, but laying like this, naked and with those arms around him, he felt damn close enough.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Some himup smut to soothe the soul.


End file.
